


Boys of Summer

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Accidental Grinding, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Isak, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia (very brief), Pining, Recreational Drug Use, The teeniest amount of Angst you can imagine, Top Even, summer fling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Even notices him right away. He’s standing there, looking so fucking innocent with his blond hair that’s barely been kissed by the sun yet. And as Even sees him laugh, his entire face scrunching up as he’s folding in on himself, it’s so goddamn adorable that Even can’t fight the surge of want running through his body.Or the Summer Fling AU where Even is the townie that hates summers and tourists (until he meets Isak that is).





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So believe it or not, this whole thing actually came about out of a conversation about this [gifset](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/164176432297/skamdaily-tiny-oh-god-my-heart) with Maugurt.  
> “Imagine if this was how Even saw Isak for the first time?” I said.  
> And that somehow turned into a 19K accidental grinding Summer fling AU. My brain man…. 
> 
> However, I’ve written so much angst that this was a welcomed break from it. Sometimes a girl just need to write some fluffy smut, if you know what I mean… ;) ;)  
> If you’re here for the angst step away now. There’s only a teeny tiny smidgens of angst in this (like blink and you’ll miss it), the rest is just pining and fluff and smut. ;)
> 
> As always, a big thank you to my beta Mornmeril, I really made you work for this one, didn’t I babe…? <3 And of course to the beautiful Maugurt who's just always on board when I throw my stupid ideas at her. You're the absolute best, bb!! <3 <3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Even is so goddamn bored. He hates summers. Hates them with a passion. All the tourists that flood his hometown, Trinnsø, all the noise and the kids and the swarmed beaches. He _despises_ it.

He’s always preferred how Trinnsø is the rest of the year when there’s only a few of them left and everybody knows each other. He likes taking a walk on the beach and not being accosted by people everywhere.

Unfortunately, Even is the only one in his group of friends who feels this way. The rest of them revel in the crowds, are looking forward every year to the influx of people, of new girls to hit on.

Sometimes it’s not that bad, sometimes the Norwegian weather is on his side with low temperatures and almost no sunny days. Even loves those summers best. Because that also means that Trinnsø is less crowded with tourists.

But the summer this year is one of those where the heat is smouldering and the beaches seem to call to people, even if the water isn’t really that warm yet. There’s people everywhere and Even has no place to escape to be alone. So he reluctantly tags along with his squad and tries to act cool about it.

Fortunately, his aloofness seems to score high with the cute girls and boys that are visiting for a week or two and find their way into their group, so he at least spends most of the summer getting laid. But not even that is enough for him to enjoy it. Although that does kind of make it easier.

So Even spends the summer working on his tan, working on his tolerance for alcohol and weed, and working out how to score with the least possible effort, while avoiding the tourists the best he can.

So far, he’s successful in three out of four, there’s just no way to really avoid those fuckers…

\--||--

Even notices him right away. He’s standing there, looking so fucking innocent with his blond hair that’s barely been kissed by the sun yet. And as Even sees him laugh, his entire face scrunching up as he’s folding in on himself, it’s so goddamn adorable that Even can’t fight the surge of want running through his body.

It’s clear that he already knows some of the people here, and Even hates being at a disadvantage like this. So he just keeps back, waits for somebody else to introduce him. He tries to act aloof and cool, standing there with his new shirt, and he knows his hair is on point. So he’s kind of annoyed when that doesn’t seem to do anything for the new kid, who’s not even looking his way even though Even can’t seem to take his eyes off him.

When Elias is finally done laughing, he turns to Even and points in his direction while talking to the new guy, “That’s Even. But you can just completely ignore him, he hates tourists.”

The new kids barely looks at him, seems completely uninterested and Even kind of likes that. Likes the challenge that this kid represents.

He stays out of the conversation, but keeps looking at him, being a bit more obvious about it than he would normally be. But it seems to have absolutely no effect on this dude. Even bites his lip at that and turns to Yousef to talk to him instead of doing anything about it. He’s got plenty of time, he’s never not gotten with somebody that he’s interested in. He’s not worried.

But he’s annoyed to discover that he’s disappointed that Elias didn’t give him his name.

\--||--

Through the conversations around him Even learns that the kid’s name is Isak and that he’ll be staying here for most of the summer with his grandmother in her cabin. It’s not that Even’s actively listening whenever he hears somebody talking about Isak (except he kind of is) but he still hasn’t spoken directly with Isak.

He doesn’t stop himself from looking though. The boy is gorgeous, so goddamn pretty that Even almost can’t stand it, and it doesn’t seem like Isak even realises it. Even isn’t the only one looking, he’s seen plenty of people stop and stare as Isak ascends from the water, dripping and glistening, completely oblivious to how he’s affecting everybody around him.

It’s fucking breathtaking. And he wears these short swim trunks that show off his thighs and abs, and it makes Even’s stomach clench and his brow damp with sweat with how much skin is on display. Who even wears swim trunks like that?

But he still hasn’t talked to Isak, hasn’t even exchanged one word with him, and if Even didn’t know better he would think that the kid was avoiding him.

Even isn’t quite sure how to change that, or even if he wants to. It kind of seems like a lot of work, even if the boy is pretty. So he just keeps back, living his own life, happy to just observe. For now.

He watches Isak stave off advances made by others like it’s nothing. But not in a mean way, he does it in a way that leaves the person almost dazed and inexplicably fond-looking, like they hadn’t just been rejected. He’s cute about it. Innocent. Like he’s actually surprised by it every time it happens. And Even can’t understand how he can keep on acting surprised. Surely he must know.  

But Even has a reputation to uphold. So he pretends he really doesn’t care about the newcomer, even if he’s actually dying to know more. He wants to know what makes him tick, if he ever loses his cool. But he’s sure as hell not going to act on it.

He’s successful at avoiding Isak until one late night at a party at someone’s cabin. It’s been a couple of weeks now, but Even still hasn’t exchanged a single word with Isak, and he’s feeling pretty pleased about it.

But at this particular party the cabin is crammed full of people and Even is sitting outside trying to avoid the worst of it.

He’s quietly smoking a blunt, just sitting on a bench looking out on the water and enjoying the relative peace and quiet even if it’s impossible to drown out the noises from the party.

He hears the door to the cabin open and close behind him and he tries to ignore it until he can hear _him_ ask, “Is it okay if I sit here?”

And Even looks up at him in surprise and wishes he had his sunglasses on so he wouldn’t give away his feelings like this. He nods and scoots down the bench a bit, making room for Isak.

Isak stays quiet besides him. It’s a comfortable kind of quiet, where they’re just sitting there side by side sharing space on the same bench.

Even takes another hit of his blunt and as he lets out the smoke he suddenly remembers his manners and offers Isak a hit. Isak hesitantly takes the blunt from him and Even hates the tingle of his skin as his fingers brushes against Isak’s.

“So you live here?” Isak asks as he starts blowing out smoke.

Even just nods and takes the blunt back, still acting like he’s a cool banana. Although his insides are on high alert right about now.

“All my life,” is the practiced response he gives. He’s been asked this question so many times by now, by other pretty girls and boys, that the answer is just engraved in him.

“It must be nice living here, it’s so pretty,” Isak continues and Even doesn’t even know how many times he’s had this conversation, already bored by it.

So Even takes another hit, before he offers the blunt back to Isak and as he lets out the smoke he shrugs. “Not in the summer.”

Isak laughs beside him, and it’s a glorious sound, and says, “Oh yeah, that’s right, you don’t like tourists.”

Even sort of smiles back. It’s the half-smile he’s spent ages perfecting, and he knows he looks good doing it. It’s his most successful smile. “Well, look who’s talking.”

Isak turns to him and looks affronted. “Me? What do you mean?”

And Even lifts his left eyebrow, another well-practiced move, and says, “You don’t seem to want to hook up with anybody around here.”

Isak looks back at him in a calculating way. It’s a far different look than Even has ever seen him give anybody, and it makes his heart beat faster. “Unlike you, you mean.”

He gives the blunt back to Even, even though it’s close to being finished now, but he doesn’t make a move to leave. Even leans back and looks at him, the epitome of looking cool and calm, and asks, “Why are you playing hard to get?”

Isak huffs a humourless laugh and looks away.

“I’m not. I’m really not,” he says and doesn’t turn back to look at Even as he gets up to go back inside the party.

It leaves Even feeling caught off guard and flustered. He doesn’t like feeling like that, too used to being the one in the lead.

\--||--

They’re all going to a party in the next town over and Even has already decided it’s stupid. He doesn’t want to have to drive to go there, but everybody else wants to go, and he doesn’t really want to be left behind either, so he tags along. He squeezes himself into the back of the car, next to Yousef and Mutta, and the seat is definitely not big enough for three tall, teenage boys.

The car has just filled up and everybody else has already left when Isak sticks his head through the open window.

“Have the other cars already left?” he asks and looks around nervously.

“Yeah, but I’m sure we can squeeze you in here, if you want to come?” Elias says happily, immediately accompanied by big groans from the rest of the car. There’s just no way Isak’s going to be able to squeeze in anywhere, but it’s easy for Elias to offer as he’s the one driving and therefore won’t have to share the front seat.

Isak looks around the car, notices how full it is and his eyes linger on Even for a few seconds before he says, “No, it’s fine. I’ll just stay here.”

But just as he pulls back, Mutta’s girlfriend opens the door on the other side of the car, climbs on top of Mutta’s lap and settles there.  

And then everybody just seems to simultaneously turn their heads to Isak, who just shakes his head.

Even can’t help but smile, spreads his legs a bit and leans back as much as he can, before he says, “There’s plenty of room for you here as well,” while he points to his lap.

Isak stares at him for a while, looking like he’s having an internal battle, before huffing and then finally climbing into the car and settling on top of Even. He’s clearly straining his thighs, trying to keep as much weight off of Even as possible and his hand is tight on the handle over the door.

Even is eating it up. He has front row tickets to Isak’s bicep flexing with how it’s taking some of the weight. And Even wants to lean in and lick it. Wants to put his hands on Isak’s bulging thighs and feel them straining against the soft shorts that Isak is wearing. Wants to know how much they’ll ride up so he could maybe get away with feeling how coarse the hairs on his legs are.

But he dutifully keeps his hands away, doesn’t want to scare Isak off, even if there’s hardly room for him to put his hands anywhere else.

Elias starts the car and the car jerks to a start which erases all of Isak’s hard work as he loses his balance and falls down into Even’s lap.

Even huffs a laugh at that and can’t help but tease a bit, “Easy there!”, but his laughter dies down when Isak starts to squirm around to make himself comfortable.

Even grits his teeth. If Isak keeps moving like this he’s going to have a situation in his shorts soon, and he really doesn’t want that to happen. He’s only wearing sweat shorts and can’t imagine he would ever be able to look Isak in the eye ever again if he started poking him with his dick, so he puts his hands on Isak’s waist to steady him. “Sit still!”

And thankfully Isak does, Even’s words make him freeze up and it must be uncomfortable to be so stiff but Even isn’t complaining. At least he’s sitting still.

Except he’s really not. The road is really bad, it’s a gravel road full of potholes and it seems like Elias is making it his mission to hit every one of them on their way there. And every time they do, Isak bounces a bit in his lap, creating wonderful friction against Even’s dick, and Even can feel the strain of trying not to get hard from it making him sweat. They’ve only been driving for a few minutes and he can already feel the hair at his nape start to curl with it.   

Even knows he’s fighting a losing battle as Elias swerves and hits a pothole, making Isak grind down on his lap. The movement ends with Isak’s delicious ass sitting right on Even’s dick and as Even horrifyingly realises that he’s chubbing up from it, his half hard dick settles between Isak’s cheeks. There’s no way in hell that Isak won’t be able to feel it. No way.

Even can feel himself flushing, is still trying to fight his body, trying frantically to think of something gross to stave off his erection, but his mind draws a complete blank when the car hits another pothole and Isak bounces on his dick again and settles even more snugly against his dick. Even knows it’s resting right against Isak’s hole and Isak flexes the muscles in his cheeks and Even can’t help the moan that escapes him.

Thankfully he’s not loud and he prays that nobody noticed it, but the way that Isak freezes on top of him, the way Even can see his neck turning red, makes it real obvious that Isak at least has noticed.

Even is _horrified_.

He’s quickly losing all his cool points on this car ride, can’t believe he’s so affected just from a pretty boy sitting in his lap. But he’s fully hard by now and as he sees it he has two choices. He can either die of embarrassment and never show his face around Isak again, or he can fucking own it.

He’s still deciding, still trying to work his mind around whether it would be too creepy to just thrust a little bit against Isak’s perfect ass, just to relieve the tension that’s been building a tad, when Isak makes up his mind for him.

He very deliberately moves his hips so his ass grinds against Even. It’s subtle and nobody else but them will ever know, and Even is _dying_. He wants to sob out his relief that Isak is into this as well, and without giving it further thought he decides to own it.

He lowers his hands, slides them down Isak’s sides and grabs on to his hips instead. He tightens his grip on him, steadies him against his lap so Isak won’t bounce so much when they hit a pothole. Instead all the movement of Isak’s ass is focused on Even’s lap with Even’s dick caught between his stomach and Isak’s perfect ass and Even has to work on not panting loudly.

He really doesn’t want anybody else figuring out what’s going on right beside them.

It feels so dirty and wrong, to get off with his friends sitting there obliviously besides them, but that doesn’t stop him. He keeps looking at Isak’s neck, sees it flushing even further and the redness there is so delicious, he has to fight himself to not just pull down the neck of the t-shirt Isak is wearing to kiss the heat there.

Even is sweating, it’s warm in the car and having Isak on top of him isn’t helping either, so he’s sure he’s going to be a complete mess when they get to the party. He has to keep himself in check if he’s going to get there without having to walk around with cum in his pants all night. That would probably kill him a little bit. No matter how hot this is.

Isak keeps making these small, deliberate movements with his hips, is clearly getting off on this as well as Even can see his chest rising and falling faster, even if he’s really good at being quiet about it. Much better than Even is, he feels like he has to bite his tongue to stop the sounds threatening to fall out of him if he’s not careful. It’s so goddamn hard holding back. He wants to reach around Isak and touch his dick, feel how hard he is. He wants to get him off and hear the pretty sounds he’d surely make.

But he has to keep reminding himself that they’re in a car full of people, full of his friends, who would never let him live it down if he did anything like that. So he keeps his hands on Isak’s hips, clenches his teeth at how fucking good it feels to have him rub off against him.

He wishes this trip would last forever, and he wishes it would stop right away. The prospect of getting Isak alone, to get his hands all over him makes him want to get out of the car right now.

The rest of the ride is a blur. He doesn’t have a grasp of time, doesn’t know anything but the excruciating feeling of Isak against him, of the dirty grind Isak is doing and Even is sure he’s on his way to nirvana.

By the time they get there, everybody leaves the car rapidly except Isak and Even, who stay where they are. Isak doesn’t look back at him, doesn’t acknowledge what has happened, what _is_ happening, but he sits there in Even’s lap for a few seconds longer than necessary. Even can feel the movement of how hard Isak’s breathing against his dick, every little movement making bolts of electricity run through it, making his balls ache with need.

Finally, Isak says, “Right.” in a low voice and slowly, achingly, extricates himself from Even’s lap and gets out of the car.

Even notices him putting his hands in front of him, likely to hide his erection, and that kills Even a little bit. Makes him want to pull Isak back in, put him back on his lap and just grind against him until they both come.

But he lets Isak go. Looks at him walking away from the car, looking flushed and sweaty and so fucking delicious, but he never looks back at Even. Not even once.

As soon as Isak enters the house Even slumps in the backseat, sliding down as far as his long legs will let him and drops his head back against the headrest.

“Fuck!”

Yeah. _That about sums it up,_ he thinks. He feels utterly and completely fucked. Still dazed and unsure about what just happened. And what he’s supposed to do about it.

“Fuck!” he repeats for good measure.

\--||--

Even decides not to go inside. He doesn’t want to spend the entire night looking for Isak, wondering what he’s doing, who’s hitting on him, (if he still looks like they almost had sex in a car), so he stays outside.

There’s a group of people who are about to go swimming and that seems like the best kind of idea to him. He needs to wash off this desperation he can feel clinging to him. He really doesn’t like it.

He takes off his t-shirt and shorts real fast and lets himself cool off in the refreshing water of the ocean. He ends up staying there for a long time, just chilling and drinking and having fun with the people on the beach. He’s not actively trying to stay away from Isak. He’s really not. That’s just an added benefit of staying on the beach as Isak never joins them there.

Some girl ends up driving him home and they make out for a little while in the car when they get there. A few days ago Even would’ve brought her to his bedroom and made them both get off a few times. But not today, he keeps the kisses short and he’s just not that into it. His mind keeps going back to how good it felt with Isak on his lap and he hates that he’s still this affected by it hours later.  

He ends up going to bed alone, and he comes too fast when he finally puts his hand around his dick. It’s the most unsatisfying orgasm he’s ever had. He really hates this, hates feeling so much like a teenager, even if he is one.

\--||--

A couple of days later Even is lying on a big rock by the sea, getting roasted on both sides from the heat of the stone and the sun. It’s relatively quiet here, he’s taking advantage of his insider knowledge of Trinnsø and its surroundings and has found one of the few spots that’s not swarmed with tourists.

He’s on his own for once, and enjoying it. Likes being alone and getting stuck in his head. This is part of the reason why summers are his least favourite season, there’s always so much noise everywhere, it’s impossible for him to relax completely.

He doesn’t notice somebody walking up to him, but he thankfully doesn’t startle when they start to talk and he’s grateful that he’s able to keep his cool when he recognises Isak’s voice.

“Am I disturbing you?”

And he is. He really is. It’s the first quiet moment Even’s had in forever, but he can’t bring himself to say no to Isak, doesn’t want to waste the opportunity to be alone with him for once.

So he ends up patting the rock besides him, indicating to Isak that he should come sit down, and for a few seconds he worries if that was a totally uncool move, if that gives his dorkiness away too much, but Isak doesn’t seem to notice and jumps up to sit down next to him.

“This is warmer than it looks,” he says and tries to settle on the rock.

Even hums at him, his eyes closed, still averse to talking and breaking the peaceful place he’s managed to find in his mind.

Isak finally finds a good position and quiets down as well. The stillness between them is easy and relaxed and Even almost manages to get lost inside his head again.

“Oh,” Isak suddenly says like he just remembered something. Even reluctantly opens his eyes and sees Isak pull a joint out from the front pocket of his shirt. “I figured I kind of owed you,” he says and his smile lights up his entire face and Even is powerless against smiling back.

He sits up as Isak lights up and he gets a little lost in seeing Isak’s lips wrap around the end of the joint. As soon as he hands Even the joint Isak starts unbuttoning his shirt and Even tries real hard to pretend that he’s not watching Isak’s every move. That he’s not noticing every sliver of skin slowly being displayed as more and more buttons are coming undone. Finally Isak slides it off completely, puts it down next to him on the rock and leans back on his hand to soak up the sun. He closes his eyes and tilts his head up.

Now they’re sitting there next to each other just in shorts, and Even is painfully aware of how little clothes they’re both wearing. He’s a little bit tired of himself by now, of how he’s reacting to this boy. He’s usually really hard to shake, normally quite cool and suave, if he says so himself, so this is just getting annoying.

Because every cell in his body is alert, he’s hyper-focused on Isak and his every move, even if he’s sitting there side by side with him. He’s studying him out of the corner of his eye and he wants to roll his eyes at himself.

He decides he needs to do something about it, he can’t go on like this, always speculating and doubting himself. He wants it over with. He wants to kiss Isak and see if it’s as good as he imagines it would be. He wants to hear him make those sounds that he kept back in the car.

So Even leans closer to Isak and nudges him with his elbow to get him to open his eyes, and then he offers him the joint back. As he blows the smoke out of his lungs he gets a short reprieve from his mind now that he’s finally decided to do something about it. He almost feels in control again.

“So, are you still playing hard to get after what happened in the car?” Even asks and he loves how casual his voice sounds.

He notices Isak freeze besides him, with the joint dangling from his lips, and Even can’t help but take pleasure in surprising him like this.

He kind of likes this blushing, wide-eyed look on Isak.

“I wouldn’t mind finishing it,” Even continues and smirks at him.

He doesn’t even care anymore that he’s probably going to scare Isak off by being so direct, he just wants this attraction over with.

If Isak doesn’t bite then that’s unfortunate, but Even can move on and go back to hating the summer, and if Isak does bite then Even can get him out of his system. He looks like a real good fuck. It would probably be fun and easy and Even already knows that the kind of orgasm that Isak would give him would be one for the books. He’s too pretty not to.

“You know this wasn’t what I came here for,” Isak says and pulls the joint away from his lips even though he hasn’t taken a hit of it yet.

“No? What did you come here for then?” Even asks and tries to sound seductive.

He can see Isak swallow as he glances at Even briefly, before he takes a hit. He buys himself some seconds with holding in the smoke and Even just keeps staring at him. He’s blatant about it this time, lets himself look, lets Isak see him looking. He’s studying Isak’s lips as he lets out the smoke slowly and Even wants to kiss him so fucking bad. Is just waiting for Isak to give the go ahead.

Isak huffs a small laugh at himself and shakes his head minutely. He must have some kind of internal monologue going because after a few seconds he seems to gather himself and then turns to look right at Even. He licks his lips and Even follows the movement very closely, completely entranced by Isak’s pretty lips.

Isak smirks a half-smile and then he says, “Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, surprised, already moving a little closer to Isak.

Isak licks his lips again and says in a much lower voice, “Yeah.” And that tone goes directly to Even’s dick making him half hard.

This boy will be the death of him.

Even smiles and it’s returned in full from Isak and Even can’t help but move even closer.

“Come here,” he whispers and Isak scoots closer as well until they’re so close that Even just has to lean in a little bit for them to kiss.

He can feel Isak’s breath on his lips, and Even is excited to feel him already breathing faster, just from this, just from being close to Even. It’s so good to feel him being affected by this too. Even leans in, hesitates for a second to make sure that Isak is still with him, before he closes his eyes and leans in, but that second is a second too long as just as their lips are about to touch somebody shouts, “Isak?”

They jump apart, even though the voice is still too far away for them to be able to be seen, but Isak looks at Even with large, frantic eyes and grabs his shirt and starts putting it on.

“Shit, shit, shit!” he mutters as he’s frantically trying to button it up again, making it look like nothing happened between them.

Even just sits there, too quiet next to Isak’s desperation, but he doesn’t understand what Isak is so afraid of. They were just barely kissing. Nothing more happened. Yet.

But as Isak buttons up the last button and moves away from Even on the rock while he for some reason starts to straighten out his hair, it’s clear that something’s gotten him spooked.

Even can hear footsteps coming closer and they’re still hidden from the path, but not for long. Isak looks at him and whispers, “Please…” but doesn’t get to finish that sentence as an elderly lady suddenly appears on the path in front of the rock.

She immediately smiles as she sees Isak, and sighs a relieved, “There you are,” to Isak before she notices Even. She looks surprised to see him and looks between Isak and him suspiciously, like she suspects she caught them red handed. Which she almost did, had she come a few minutes later.

Even wants to _scream_. He feels so fucking bereft, can still sense how Isak’s breath had washed over his lips, but when he sees the worried looks Isak is shooting him and then says, “Hi Gran.” Even just knows.

Even puts out his hand and as she cautiously takes it he introduces himself.

“Even. Isak shared a car with me yesterday.”

And he has to bite his cheek to not laugh but he can be smooth when he wants to. He turns on the charm, lays it on thick and he lives for the surprised look on Isak’s face. Like he can’t believe that Even would come to his rescue like that.

As Isak leaves with his grandmother, he looks back at Even for a few seconds and he smiles a relieved smile at him. Even can’t help but smile back, and he winks at Isak just to see him flush a bit.

Okay. So Isak doesn’t want his grandmother to know he kisses boys. It doesn’t sit right with Even, but who’s he to judge?

So he lies back down on the rock and continues his hard day’s work of doing absolutely nothing.

\--||--

Even has the best of friends. The _best_. They understand that he should be left alone once in a while, that he needs some time to himself to sort out his head and quiet his mind. But they also understand that he shouldn’t be left alone too long. So a couple of hours later Yousef and Elias swing by the rock, sit down next to him and gently coax him out of his weird mood. And after a little time they convince him to join them at another party.

Even is fighting a losing battle against asking the question that’s burning on his tongue; _will Isak be there?_ But he doesn’t want to give his game away completely. And he also doesn’t want to give Isak away completely. If he’s not out, it’s not really his job to force him out of the closet. Isak made it clear that he wants Even, so Even doesn’t really need to push that hard anymore.

The party is already going strong when they get there. Even takes a few steps inside and then he sees Isak. He’s standing with a couple of girls and they’re clearly flirting with him while Isak’s clearly not flirting back. His eyes find Even’s just as fast and he smiles at him. It’s a secret smile, no one else would really notice, but Even does. His entire body tingles from it and he just really needs to touch him. Needs to kiss him.

And there he goes again, already getting way too invested. Isak’s just a tourist. He’s going to be leaving in a few weeks and then Even will be left behind. He’s done that before. Gotten in too deep, too fast. He doesn’t want to do that again.

But then Isak turns to him completely and smiles a bigger smile, clearly directed at him, while he lowers his chin so he’s looking at Even through his eyelashes. And _oh!_ Even realises he doesn’t really stand a chance. He’s already in too deep.

He freezes at that realisation. Everything in him just stops. And he realises that he needs a drink if he’s going to survive this night. So he turns around and heads for the kitchen.

Isak finds him much later when Even’s well on his way to becoming completely shitfaced. He’s sitting on a swing outside nursing a beer and he’s wondering if he’s actually too drunk to even be on a swing as it’s not really helping his barely-there sense of balance.

Isak sits down on the other swing next to him and he’s clearly drunk as well.

“You left me in there,” Isak says and without looking Even just knows he’s pouting.

“You missed me?” Even says and looks at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah,” he says. Like it’s really that easy.

Even turns fully to him, clinging to the swing while pretending he’s not, and looks at Isak.

“You still want that kiss?” he asks, knowing now how he seems to get the farthest with Isak when he’s direct about it.

“Yeah,” Isak whispers.

No hesitation, no insecurities in his voice. He’s clearly on board with this. And Even can’t help but smile in relief at that.

“Here?” he says, nodding towards the house that’s so full that potentially plenty of people could see them kissing.

Isak looks around him like he’s trying to figure out why they shouldn’t do that there, and he shrugs and says, “Yeah, maybe the swings aren’t the best place for it,” and then he gets up and just stands there and waits for Even to get up as well.   

Even’s mind is blown. He gets up slowly, can’t keep his eyes off Isak, who’s just standing there waiting for him, and he feels lost all over again. He can’t understand how this boy can make him feel like he loses control so easily.

As soon as he’s fully up, Isak steps into him and, surprisingly, he’s the one to kiss Even first. This time there’s no hesitation, no lingering, Isak just plants his lips on Even’s.

At first the angle is wrong and they almost miss each other, but Even can’t help but find it endearing. He steps even closer to Isak and puts a hand on Isak’s cheek and guides his face so the angle changes just a bit and _yeah_. Just like that, it’s good. It’s really good.

Isak’s lips are soft and they work against his in the most delicious of ways. Even opens his mouth a bit, just to make the kiss wetter, and Isak moans against his lips and Even can’t hold back anymore. He puts his other arm around Isak and pulls him in close and it’s overwhelming in the best of ways to feel that much of Isak against him all at once.

This forces a moan out of Even, he can’t hold it back and that sound spurs Isak into action as well. He puts his hands on Even’s hips and Even revels in how big they are, how long his fingers are. He wishes Isak would put them lower, just slide them into his pants and put one around his dick and a couple of fingers of the other inside of him. He’s getting worked up much faster than he has for a long, long time, but he doesn’t fight it.

He angles his hips so Isak will be able to feel his erection against his hip and he’s pleasantly surprised by the sound Isak makes at that. So much so that he opens his mouth and starts licking at Isak’s lips, he wants to taste him.

Thankfully Isak takes the hint and opens up for him and as soon as he does the kiss turns heated and desperate. Even can hardly breathe from how good it feels, how good Isak tastes, and when Isak puts his hand in Even’s hair and pulls at it a little bit, Even’s knees threaten to give out and his dick pulses achingly against Isak’s hip.

Even has to pull away a bit, has to get some control over himself back. But he can’t step away from Isak, his skin is too alluring, so he leans back in immediately and starts kissing over his jaw to the skin behind his ear and Isak pulls him into him with both hands.

They’re standing so close there’s absolutely no doubt what they’re doing if anybody were to see them. Even opens his eyes for a few seconds at that thought, suddenly scared that he’s pushing Isak’s limits too far, but then Isak shifts his hips in such a way that Even can feel his erection against his and Even moans way too loudly at that. He’s panting and so goddamn turned on that he might die if he doesn’t get Isak naked soon. He wants to lick him all over, wants to taste him everywhere.

But he’s still worried how much he can push, doesn’t want to scare Isak away. He’s barely had that thought when Isak turns his head so his mouth is by Even’s ear and he whispers, “Do you know somewhere we can go?”

His voice is low and already a bit rough around the edges and it makes Even’s dick twitch as he can’t help but fantasize about other ways he can make his voice sound like that. He’s a little bit overwhelmed by how Isak always seems to be one step ahead of him. But before he gets too lost in his head, he nods, pulls away from Isak and takes his hand. He doesn’t care if he seems desperate at this point, he just starts pulling him after him. He knows just the place.

They’re walking along the beach, hand in hand, and Even’s fingers tingle from touching Isak’s skin. It’s as dark as it’s going to get this time of year and it feels so good just walking there holding hands. Even wishes he could say something funny, would love to hear Isak’s laugh break the silence. But when he looks at Isak he finds him looking back, smiling that private smile that Even’s already started to love and his stomach feels like it’s giving out.

He has to say something, has to _do_ something to distract himself from this feeling. It’s too soon for him to already be feeling this much and Even’s searching for something to say. But for once in his life his mind is completely blank. There’s nothing.

“Where are we going?” Isak asks, breaking the silence, and Even is so grateful for it he could cry. His mind was getting too loud.

“There’s this hut a bit further down where people go to change. It’s never locked and nobody ever uses it at night,” Even says, and he sort of hates that that’s where he’s taking Isak. It’s not the first time that he’s taken somebody there.

“You use that a lot at night?” Isak asks, and it’s such a loaded question that Even doesn’t quite know how to answer.

Normally he would just say _sure_ , not even remotely ashamed of the fact that he likes sex. He loves touching other people, loves kissing, loves giving and receiving pleasure. And he’s not usually shy about this. But for some reason he doesn’t like telling Isak about the people he’s been with before him.

He ends up shrugging, still not entirely sure what the right answer in this situation is, but before Isak can ask any more questions they’re there. Even stops and pulls Isak into him.

He points to the hut and says, “There it is,” like a complete dork, but thankfully Isak just nods. He bites his lip and suddenly looks really nervous and Even can’t have that.

He turns into him completely and reaches up to push a stray lock of hair away from Isak’s face. Isak looks at him through his eyelashes and he looks so fucking irresistible doing that that Even is just about to lean in to kiss him again when he’s interrupted by Isak saying, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Even freezes. His hand is stuck ridiculously in the air from stroking Isak’s hair and he knows he shouldn’t be so surprised by this, but he is. He’s spent the entire summer so far watching people throw themselves at Isak. How can he not do this all the time?

“No?” he asks with raised eyebrows and he can _hear_ how incredulous he sounds.

Isak blushes at that, there’s just enough light for Even to see that, and he wants to put his hands on that delicious heat, wants to kiss it away. Isak has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. But even though he’s blushing he keeps looking at Even, not shying away from that at least, and Even’s heart swells with how brave this boy is. He wants it. He wants him. All of him. Everything and anything.

“Okay. I hope you know that I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Isak immediately nods, and Even is only a little bit floored by the trust he’s showing Even.

“Do you want to go inside?” Even asks, ready to give him an out.

Although his dick is still hurting and his balls are probably turning blue, he can honestly say that he would be content with just spending time with Isak. Just being near him would be enough.

Isak smiles at him again, and starts pulling him towards the hut. And Even loves this confidence in him, so he follows along easily.

Once they get there he expects Isak to turn shy again, but he’s surprised when Isak pushes him against the wall and starts to kiss him. And he must feel just as desperate as Even, because he puts his hand on top of Even’s dick through his shorts and starts rubbing.

And it’s so good, it’s overwhelmingly good to be touched like that by Isak. Even immediately melts into it, gives himself over to letting Isak do whatever he wants to him and just lets himself be kissed and rubbed to within an inch of his life.

“Can I blow you?” Isak asks between kisses and Even’s legs almost give out at that thought.

He can already envision it, how Isak’s perfect cupid’s bow will look stretched around his dick. He’s already flushing just from thinking about it, he’s not entirely sure how he’ll survive the real thing.

But he doesn’t say no. Of course he doesn’t. He wants to ask Isak if he really wants to, if he’s sure, but he trusts Isak enough to believe that he wouldn’t ask if he didn’t really want to.

So Even nods. And as soon as he does Isak gets down on his knees in front of him. Even knows it’s probably a bad idea for his stamina to look at Isak as he’s pulling Even’s dick out, but he can’t not look. He has to, has to see how Isak reacts to seeing him for the first time.

His shorts are barely open, just enough for Isak to get his dick out and Even helps him and pulls up his shirt a bit. Which also makes it easier for him to see Isak.

It’s almost too dark for this, Even decides. He wishes desperately that he could see Isak more clearly, see in high definition every detail of what he looks like down there, breathing on his dick, making it twitch and Even vibrate with anticipation.

And it’s a revelation how good it feels when Isak wraps his lips around him. His mouth is so warm and wet, and his tongue is licking along the thick vein on the underside of his dick and it shouldn’t feel this good, not when Isak is clearly inexperienced, but what he doesn’t have in skill he makes up for in enthusiasm. And nothing has ever gotten to Even faster than being with someone who seems to be really into it. He _loves_ that. And Isak is clearly enjoying himself.

He’s really getting started, is sucking Even down like he’s testing how far he can go down his throat, treating him like some kind of experiment, and Even loves it. And then Isak does this thing with his tongue that makes Even throw his head back and moan and he can’t help but whisper _fuck!_ a couple of times and that in turn makes Isak moan around his dick.

And Even has to do something, he’s losing control way too fast, can feel the coil tightening in his stomach and his balls pull up and he’s far too close to coming already.

He’s just powerless against Isak’s enthusiasm and how sloppy the blowjob is. He can feel spit sliding down his balls and it’s such a delicate feeling it just pushes him further to the edge.

He pulls at Isak’s hair a bit, trying to warn him that he’s about to come, but Isak just moans and doesn’t get the signs. Even’s brain is too occupied otherwise for him to actually form any words, so he pulls harder. He’s desperate to get Isak off him now or else he’s going to come in his mouth and he’s not sure if Isak would want that. Even looks down at him as he pulls and he sees Isak’s eyelids flutter at that, even though it must hurt, even though it’s way too hard, and Even can’t help it.

The sight of Isak enjoying having his hair pulled pushes him over the edge for some reason, that mix between innocent and dirty is just the right kind of blend for him apparently, as he starts coming in Isak’s mouth.

Isak is clearly taken aback by it as he pulls off with an obscene pop that makes Even shoot even harder and the rest of that string of cum lands on Isak’s shocked face. The sight of Isak on his knees in front of him, wide-eyed and surprised, just adds to Even’s orgasm and he immediately replaces Isak’s mouth with his own hand to prolong it.

Isak only looks confused for a second but then he sticks out his tongue, inviting Even to come in his mouth, and Even can’t stand it. He’s actively dying, it feels like his brain is shooting out his dick.

He places the tip delicately on Isak’s tongue, toes curling in his shoes from how the heat there is almost too much when he’s still coming. He shows an overwhelmingly large amount of restraint not just pushing his entire dick inside Isak’s mouth as he pushes out the last drops of cum onto Isak’s tongue.

He’s panting and shaking, and as he keeps stroking his dick and rubbing it on Isak’s tongue he knows that this is on his top three-list of all-time greatest orgasms.

He watches in great fascination the way Isak pulls back his tongue and tastes Even’s cum. Even knows it’s not a pleasant taste, that it takes some getting used to, but Isak surprises him again by just humming around it, like he’s tasting something curious and not something disgusting.

He pulls at Isak, desperate to get his lips on him all of a sudden. He really needs to know what Isak’s mouth tastes like with his cum lining it like that. And when he does, he feels his dick twitch all over again, which should be impossible, but Isak tasting like him is just too hot.

“I’m sorry about that,” Even says and nods at the cum on Isak’s face.

Isak pulls back and laughs shyly at him.

And how the fuck can he be shy now? Even just doesn’t understand this boy. And it makes him want him even more.

Isak starts rubbing at the cum on his face and grimaces in a way Even can’t help but find endearing. And he has to offer, has to get his hands on Isak as well.

“Do you want me to make it up to you?” Even asks and wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and that forces another huffed laugh out of Isak. And Even lives for that sound.

“Yes, oh my god, yes,” Isak says and leans in to kiss Even again, and Even turns them around so he’s the one pushing Isak into the wall.

It feels so good to cover Isak like this. He gives it his all, kisses him full of want and desperation and Isak gives back just as good.

Even’s never kissed anybody like this, never meant it quite so much. And it’s teeth and tongue and it’s wet and sloppy, but it’s so _good_.

With one hand in Isak’s hair, he uses the other to start pushing down Isak’s shorts and thankfully they’re loose enough to go easily. Even wraps his hand around Isak’s dick, so hard it must surely hurt by now, and without prolonging it any further he starts stroking it.

Isak keens high in his throat, making Even clench his fist harder, the sounds Isak is making are affecting him too much. He’s so into this, so into making Isak feel good that he has to lean back a bit so he can see the effect he’s having on Isak. And Isak is such a sight to behold.

He’s leaning back into the wall, his eyes closed in pleasure, and he looks so good like this. Flushed and sweaty with puffy lips that Even just wants to kiss again and again. He has one hand on Even’s hip and is clenching and unclenching it to the rhythm of Even’s strokes and Even could die like this happily. This is everything he’s ever wanted.

Even leans into him again, licks at the drying cum on Isak’s cheek, and Isak whispers _fuck!_ at that and Even is panting all over again. Loves how this boy likes the dirty little things that Even loves as well.

Even leans back again to see his own hand working Isak’s dick and it’s a beautiful dick. Although there’s barely any light in the hut Even can see it enough to know that he already loves it and wants to worship it in every way.

Isak is shaking, making these little aborted thrusts against him, and it’s clear that he’s real close.

“Kiss me. Kiss me, Even,” he whispers and how can Even deny such a request?

He leans in immediately and forcefully pushes his tongue into Isak’s mouth, hoping to kiss the orgasm out of him. And it must do the trick because Isak comes at that, moans prettily into his mouth, convulsing against him, and Even can feel his hand getting wet with Isak’s cum. He can’t help but moan a bit himself, it’s so hot to finally have Isak like this, falling apart in his hands.

Isak is just panting into his mouth by now, his lips slack and uncoordinated and Even nuzzles into him, keeps stroking him through the last remnants of his orgasm. He doesn’t stop until Isak whines and puts his hand over Even’s to stop him from stroking anymore.

“Fuck, Isak,” Even pants. “Jesus Christ that was hot!”

Even’s smiling as he’s saying it and he can feel Isak smile back against him.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Fuck yeah, 10 out of 10, would go again,” Even says and loves the answering laugh Isak gives at that.

It’s hard to see in the darkness, but he’s pretty sure that there’s an accompanying eye roll to go with that laughter. And he’ll take that as well. He’ll take it all.

\--||--

Even is kind of expecting it to get awkward afterwards. But he’s happily surprised to discover that it doesn’t. Instead they find their way back to the beach and lay there on the sand side by side talking softly to each other.

Isak tells him about parallel universes which almost make Even lose his mind and Even in turn tells him about how he wants to be a director, even though that’s something he never talks about. But Isak doesn’t laugh at him, or tell him it’s not really a good choice of career, he just tells him that he thinks that that sounds cool. And Even falls just a bit more.

They end up watching the sunrise together while holding hands.

And this is almost better. This intimacy. Getting to know Isak who is so goddamn smart and interesting and blows Even’s mind every time he speaks. But only almost. The sex is pretty great too.

After that, they’re a thing.

They aren’t Even and Isak anymore, they’re EvenandIsak. Overnight they become that annoying couple who can’t stand to be apart and they’re constantly touching each other when they’re together.

Even’s friends are being pretty great about it, although they can’t help but tease Even. And by tease he means full on ribbing. Like they just can’t get over the fact that Even, the one who’s always hated tourists, has wound up falling for one and they keep it up for most of the summer.

Even gracefully accepts it, doesn’t even mind it that much as long as he has Isak by his side throughout it all. Isak who blushes and hides in his neck whenever the guys really start teasing them, and how could Even possibly mind that?

The only time they’re apart is when Isak’s with his grandmother. For some reason the fact that Isak is with Even is a big secret they have to keep from her, and Even is curious. Isak is reluctant to talk about it though, keeps pulling back whenever Even tries to bring it up, so Even stops asking.

It’s not really that important, Even thinks. He doesn’t want to make Isak uncomfortable around him, and he wants to enjoy what little time they have together. He doesn’t necessarily need to know all of Isak’s darkest secrets. Although he’s dying to. He’s trying to settle for the fact that at least Isak isn’t in the closet around anybody else but her.

They’ve been together for two weeks when Isak finally does open up to him about it.

They’re lying on Even’s bed, cuddling and watching a movie. Or pretending to. It’s still playing in the background, but Even hasn’t paid attention to it for a while. Isak has been restless and has been shifting around in his arms, which is very different from how he usually melts into Even’s embrace. It’s clear that something’s on his mind, and Even waits patiently for him to finally tell him.

“Do you really not know why I’m here for the summer?” Isak suddenly asks, breaking the tense silence between them.

Even is caught off guard, he wasn’t expecting that this was what was bothering Isak, but he shakes his head all the same, wanting Isak to get it off his chest.

Isak turns his head so he can look at Even and Even in turn looks down at him. It’s an uncomfortable position for his head to be in, but if Isak needs to be able to see him to speak he will endure it.

“I thought that was why everybody was hitting on me. Why you wanted to get with me in the first place,” he says and looks at Even with a frown on his face.

And Even honestly doesn’t know what Isak is talking about.

“I don’t listen to gossip,” he says and hopes that that is explanation enough for Isak.

Isak looks away from Even then, fiddles with his shirt, and Even can feel his heartbeat pick up against him.

“My mother sent me here for the summer,” he says and pauses as if to see if Even reacts to that. He doesn’t, except to put his arm further around Isak so he can stroke his back soothingly.

“She… My mum is very religious, and she somehow found out that I had a crush on my best friend. So she wanted to get me away from him, to stop me from being gay and all that,” he says and sounds so sad about it.

Even’s heart sinks. He can’t believe that people like that still exist. He hurts for Isak who must dread coming home to his grandmother every day, dread the day that he has to go home to his parents and suppress that part of him.

There’s so many things that Even wants to tell him. He wants to tell him that they shouldn’t treat him like that, shouldn’t send him away for something he has no control over, but he doesn’t really know if his words would offer him any comfort. Isak is only 17. It’s hard to see what he can actually do about his parents and family treating him like this.

Even tightens his grip on him instead and kisses his forehead. He scoots down on the bed so they’re eye to eye and kisses Isak softly. Isak melts against him and Even really needs to make him feel better again.

“So she sent you to me,” Even says and smiles at Isak. “To make you even more gay.”

That forces a laugh out of Isak and Even's heart swells at the sound. He lives for it.

Isak leans in for another kiss, one that is a bit more heated and deep, and then he pulls back and rests his forehead against Even’s.

“Thank you,” he says.

And there’s a thousand things that Isak could mean by that thank you, but there isn’t even a single one of those that Even wouldn’t take so he just smiles softly at Isak and kisses him again.

\--||--

They don’t talk about it. Time passing. How every day pushes them closer to an inevitable goodbye.

Even can’t stand seeing Isak sad and he hates feeling sad himself so he just keeps pushing it in front of him. Makes himself think about something else when the dark thoughts push through his conscience late at night when he can’t sleep.

But the fact of the matter is that they’re both still in school and both still living at home on opposite ends of the country. When Even lets himself think about it, he knows that it’s an impossible situation. He knows that Isak is going to leave at the end of the summer and that Even is going to be left behind in this sleepy town. There’s just no way around it. That’s the nature of summer flings.

Problem is that it doesn’t really feel like a fling. It never has, if Even is being honest. It has felt like more from the start, and with every kiss, every hug, every touch, Even knows that  Isak feels it too.

They just don’t talk about it.

Even overhears Isak talking to Elias one day at the beach. Even is drying himself off from the latest swim and Elias and Isak are chilling on the sand.

Without really listening in, Even hears Isak tell Elias how he only has 10 days before he’s going home. And Even can’t stand it, feels his stomach drop. He’s torn between wishing he’d never been told so he could remain oblivious until the end, and wishing he had known all along just exactly how tight their deadline is.

That afternoon, when they find their way back to Even’s room, Even can’t help but cling onto Isak a little harder, be a little rougher. He feels so desperate for Isak, can’t possibly imagine how empty he’s going to feel when Isak won’t be here anymore, and for the first time he can’t fight the despair creeping up on him.

For a second he contemplates telling Isak that he knows. But only for a second. He figures that there must be some reason why Isak isn’t telling him, and anyway, he would rather have him fully now without worrying about something that he can’t change.

So instead he vows to make the next 10 days the best he can for the both of them and starts it off by giving Isak a spectacular blowjob that almost makes him black out.

\--||--

As the days pass, Even is waiting on Isak to tell him. To let him know. Every day that passes without Isak telling him makes something clench inside of him, makes him hurt a bit more. He understands why Isak doesn’t want to talk about it, but at the same time he thinks he deserves to know.

He knows that he could always just ask Isak, but he feels like this is something that should come from Isak. And he catches Isak looking at him contemplatively, but every time Even catches him, he just smiles at him and leans in to kiss him.

Until there’s only three days left and Even feels like he’s dying inside, already wilting away from the grief he knows will come.

They’re at some party and he’s very drunk, even though he probably shouldn’t be when he’s feeling like this. He’s clinging to Isak in a very unattractive way and he knows he’s acting desperate, but he just can’t seem to stop himself.

He pulls Isak down on top of him, making him sit in his lap, and buries his head in his curls, trying to commit the feeling of Isak’s soft hair against his skin to memory. He puts his arm around his waist to keep him there, even though Isak isn’t fighting him. Isak leans back against him, indulges his desperation and just strokes his arms soothingly.

“What’s gotten into you, baby?” he whispers, making sure that only Even can hear him and Even can’t help but whine pitifully at that endearment.

Maybe it’s because he’s drunk. Or maybe it’s because he’s so sad and desperate for Isak, but before he knows it he’s saying, “You’re leaving in three days.”

Isak turns around on his lap so he’s sitting sideways. Even wants to say this into his back, doesn’t want to look him in the eyes and give himself away completely, but he can’t help it when Isak is sitting on top of him like this.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Even asks and he hates how wobbly his voice sounds, tinged with desperation.

Isak leans his forehead against Even’s and he sounds so sad when he says, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know how to.”

He doesn’t have to say anymore than that, with just those few words Even knows. He knows that Isak feels just as much as he does and that he’s just as affected by this.

Even wants to cry. He’s honestly not sure he isn’t already.

It’s so fucking unfair that they can’t be together when they want to so badly. He pulls Isak against him tightly, as close as he can get at this angle, and then he kisses him. Kisses him with everything he’s got, making sure that Isak will feel it in his toes.

Isak makes a wounded sound in his throat and puts his arms around Even to pull him in even further. And it’s too much. This desperation is too much, he needs to be alone with Isak, doesn’t want to show the rest of the world just how much this hurts.

And Isak must sense that, takes Even’s hand and just pulls him along with him outside. They walk a bit on the beach and somehow manage to find a spot that’s not completely crowded.

Even sits down on the sand, but Isak just pushes him down against the sand and makes room for himself on top of Even. Even spreads his legs so he fits better there and then just catches Isak’s lips with his own.

They make out for a long time and even though it’s desperate and tastes like tears occasionally, it never turns heated or filthy. Even revels in being this close to Isak, always wants him like this, tries his very best to commit this feeling to memory.

“I have to go home to my grandmother’s tonight,” Isak says in between kisses.

Even whines at that, can’t stand the thought of being apart from Isak, but he knows that Isak still has to keep up appearances.

“I’ll try to see if I can get away tomorrow. Maybe even spend the night with you,” he says and the way he’s looking at Even makes Even’s heart beat faster.

He knows what Isak is saying, but he still wants to make sure.

“Yeah? You would want that?” Even asks and he’s already picturing how it would feel like to have that part of Isak, to be able to keep that for himself.

Isak bites his lips as if he’s picturing it too and leans in to kiss him again. And this time the kiss does turn a little heated, but Isak breaks it off before they have time to do anything about it.

“I have to go. I’m sorry, baby,” he says and kisses Even quickly one more time before he gets up on his knees.

“I like it when you call me that,” Even whispers into the night, so low that he’s afraid that Isak won’t hear it.

But it’s just not possible to make that admission any louder, not without breaking something inside of him.

Isak looks at him and Even wants to drown in the wonder shining from his eyes. Like Even is something to revel in as well.

Even sits up and gives Isak one more kiss. And then one more, just because, before he says, “You need to leave now, before I make you never leave again.”

Isak puts his arms around him and hugs him close.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he whispers into Even’s ear.  

Even has to close his eyes before he says something back that he’s bound to regret.

Even stays there on the beach watching Isak walk away from him. And it feels heavy in a way he doesn’t want it to feel. It’s not like Isak’s going away just yet. They still have a couple of days left.

But somehow that doesn’t feel like enough.

\--||--

Even prepares thoroughly the next day for his last night with Isak.

He starts the morning off with crashing his parents’ breakfast. He sits down, tries to ignore how weak his body is from being drunk last night, and just starts eating. He’s halfway through his first bun when he realises that they’re staring at him.

“What?” he asks with his mouth full of food.

They look at each other and then back at him and it’s so synchronized he almost hates them for it. They set a horrible example for him, still being so in love and together like that. It’s making him want that too.

“We’ve barely seen you all summer and now you’re suddenly sitting down and having breakfast with us?” his dad says, and Even doesn’t even try to stop his eye roll.

“Shut up, I’m always around. This town isn’t that big,” he says and it’s an old argument, one they’ve had many times and it makes something inside Even settle. That no matter how lame his parents are, he’ll never be afraid to go home to them.

“Do you guys think I could have the keys to the cabin?” he asks. And tries hard to ignore the knowing glances his parents are sending each other.

“Sure. Why do you need it?” his mom asks.

Even can’t help but make a face at her, surely they know what he’s asking for, they’ve met Isak plenty of times and must know that he’s going home soon.

“Isak is leaving in a couple of days,” he says, and can’t look at them while he says it.

He wants to ignore the string of comforting words that spill from both his parents at that, obviously they know how much Isak already means to him, but he also can’t deny how they’re filling him with warmth.

“So can I have it?” he asks, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Sure,” his mom says and gets up to get her keys.

She sits back down and Even watches her slide the key in question from her keyring while he keeps eating.

He can’t help but disappear inside his head for a bit, planning what else to get for tonight.

Condoms and lube, for sure. Roses. Is that too much? Probably. He’ll put that on the ‘maybe’ list. And candles. And he needs to make a playlist. And a towel. He wouldn’t like to explain why there’s lube everywhere on the bed in the cabin.

His mom interrupts his thoughts by putting the key on the table in front of him.

“Here you go,” she says. “Now you can sex your boy up all you want.”

And Even can’t hide the grimace he makes at that. He escapes the kitchen with a “Ugh, come on mom!” while they’re laughing at him.

He walks down the hall with his stomach feeling warm from how much he loves them. And a little bit with anticipation for tonight.

\--||--

He and Isak meet up at the beach later and Even hates to admit it but he’s so goddamn nervous his hands are shaking. He wants it to be good for Isak and he’s kind of afraid he’s going to disappoint him. He’s never really felt like this before, but then again, he’s never quite cared so much before.

But Isak smiles at him and that makes him calm down a bit, and for a brief moment his mind fills with thoughts of how Even’s ever going to manage without him now that he knows what it’s like being with Isak, knows that he exists. But he actively pushes those thoughts from his mind. He doesn’t want to focus on that tonight. Tonight is all about making Isak feel good.

“Hey baby,” Isak says and kisses him like they’ve always done that.

“Hey,” Even smiles at him.

He knows he’s being very obvious, but for once he doesn’t mind when Isak smiles back at him with a smile that takes up his entire face.

Even wants to ask him about his grandmother, what lies he had to tell to be able to spend the night with him, but he doesn’t want to bring her up and remind Isak of anything bad right now. Not when he’s standing there, looking completely irresistible.

His skin is tanned by now and the sun has bleached his curls. It really brings out his green eyes and Even almost feels like he could get lost in them.   

“Come on,” he says instead and takes Isak’s hand as they start walking down the beach.

“Where are we going?” Isak asks curiously as he leads them away from his parents’ house.

“We have this small cabin by the sea that we inherited from my grandmother a few years ago. We’re going there for tonight.”

“Oh?” Isak says and looks so pleasantly surprised. “Do you take all your conquests there?” he jokes and Even can’t help but laugh.

“No, only the ones that matter.”

He can’t look away from the blush that’s spreading on Isak’s cheeks.

“Yeah?” he asks and looks at Even from the corner of his eye. “And how many is that?”

Even stops in his tracks and turns to Isak. He looks at him for a few seconds, takes in how good it feels to have him near, within reach, and then he whispers, “Just you.”

The way Isak smiles at him after that almost makes his heart stop. He can’t breathe from it, it’s blinding and so close to being too much.

Isak steps into him and kisses him. Kisses him like Even is his entire world and that he’ll never get enough.

Even stops being nervous and he just wants Isak alone on a bed so he can worship him.

The rest of the walk there is tinged with make-out sessions along the way, so by the time they get to the cabin Even is almost too turned on to unlock the door. His hands are shaking and his lips feel puffy and Isak is pressing into him from behind and he can barely collect his thoughts from how good that feels, let alone get his hand to work to unlock the door.

He rests his forehead against the door as Isak grinds his erection into him and manages to pant “You’ve got to stop that, or I won’t be able to open the door.”

Isak laughs behind him and pulls back a bit, but Even is feeling too desperate to feel Isak against him again to really be able to laugh at this point.

The reprieve of Isak pulling back is enough for him to get his wits about him again and he has the door unlocked in no time. The second it swings open he turns around and pulls Isak in for a completely dirty kiss, massaging his tongue with his own, swallowing the moan that Isak produces at that. He pulls Isak in with his fists in his t-shirt and clumsily kicks the door closed behind them.

It’s a good thing the cabin is small and Even knows it like the back of his hand because he doesn’t open his eyes even once on the way to the bedroom. But when they get there he smashes into the door, and since it’s never normally closed, he only has to wonder for a second why, before he regains his senses enough to remember.

“Wait,” he pants and reluctantly takes a step away from Isak.

Isak makes this unhappy whine high in his throat that almost makes Even dive back in, but he remembers that there’s something he’s about to do.

“I have a surprise for you.”

He says it fast, like if he can just get it out there Isak will surely stop chasing his lips in that utterly addictive way that makes Even want to chase him right back..

Even opens the door to the bedroom and Isak immediately starts to laugh. And that was not the reaction that Even expected.

“You don’t like it?” he asks dejectedly, disappointed that he didn’t get the reaction he had imagined, which admittedly would be a bit over the top for Isak, but a boy can dream.

Isak looks at him with bright eyes and like he’s trying to suppress his laughter as he takes a step closer to Even.

“Baby, I really appreciate this, but it’s too much,” he says and makes a sweeping motion with his arm that encompasses the room which is covered in rose petals and there are candles everywhere.

Even’s suddenly thankful that he didn’t light them all before he went to meet Isak, as he was afraid that the cabin would just burn down. Now he just feels like it would’ve made Isak see even more just how desperate for him he is.

Isak must see the disappointment on his face because he puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him quickly before he says in the fondest tone Even has ever heard from him, “You’re really just a big dork, aren’t you?”

Even can’t move. He feels like he’s getting really conflicting signals from Isak right now. He’s never been called a dork in a fond manner before. And it’s been a while since anybody even called him that.

“But I’m your big dork, right?” he asks with his heart on his sleeve, suddenly so nervous he can hardly breathe. It almost feels like he’s about to fall and he’s waiting for Isak to push him over.

But Isak smiles at him in a way Even’s never seen before. A new kind of smile, just for him apparently. And it lights his eyes up and makes his cheeks flush and he’s so goddamn pretty Even’s stomach starts fluttering.

“All mine,” Isak whispers against his lips and kisses him. And that kiss resonates through Even’s entire body, from the tips of his hair to the soles of his feet.

Isak is everywhere.

And just like that Even stops thinking and just does what he’s wanted to do since the first time he saw Isak standing there looking so irresistible that day on the beach. He pulls Isak with him over to the bed and in a flurry of limbs and laughter, Isak lands on top of him with an _oomph!_ almost knocking all the air out of Even’s lungs.

As soon as Even can breathe freely again he joins Isak in his laugh and it’s easy. It’s so easy just being here like this. He revels in it, already sure that this is going to be so good. This is Isak. He has no reason to worry.

Isak looks down at him, smooths a stray lock of hair away from Even’s forehead and then leans in to kiss Even again in that encompassing way he does. Even has never kissed anybody like this before. He puts his arms around Isak and turns them over while their lips stay locked together, settling between Isak’s thighs.

They kiss like that for a while, languid and like they have all the time in the world, because right now, lying here like this, it feels like time is endless. Even notices how Isak is starting to get hard against him, but it’s only a fleeting thought, nothing that feels urgent right now.

Isak seems to feel differently though. He’s started to move against Even, long, lazy rolls of his body that make them slide against each other in the most interesting of ways, and Even can feel his dick starting to take notice as well.

It doesn’t take long for Isak to get him to feel the edge of desperation and Even shifts on Isak so their dicks starts rubbing against each other.

Isak pulls away from the kiss, drops his head back on the pillow and Even is stunned by the look of Isak like this. His eyes closed, open, moaning mouth and the long expanse of his neck for Even to kiss. So he does, he tastes and licks and sucks, and Isak’s moans grow louder and his grinds turn dirtier.

Isak must decide that Even’s not moving fast enough because he starts pulling at Even’s shirt and mutters, “Off! Off!” and who is Even to deny Isak?

He sits up a bit so he can pull off his own shirt and as soon as it’s over his head he’s pleasantly surprised to find Isak doing the same. He throws it in the corner and starts unbuttoning his shorts and Even loves that Isak wants this just as bad.

A few moments later Even is lying next to Isak and they only have their briefs on. Isak had seemed reluctant to pull them off along with his other clothes and Even understands.

They haven’t been naked together yet. He’s seen most of Isak in different stages of undress, but he’s never seen all of him. He can wait for Isak to be ready, even though he feels really impatient by now.

He kisses down Isak’s chest and stomach and pulls at the elastic, just enough to show an impressive tan line that he can’t help but lick, and Isak sighs at that.

Even hooks his thumbs in the elastic, but before he pulls them off he looks up to catch Isak’s eye and says, “You know you can say stop whenever, right?”

He really doesn’t want Isak to be nervous, and he feels like he should somehow be the one to reassure him, being more experienced and all.

But Isak surprises him with an eye roll.

“I’m not a fucking blushing virgin, Even,” he says and he sounds so amused and annoyed that Even can’t help but huff a laugh and get on with it.

Seeing Isak naked, spread out on his bed in front of him like this, is a revelation. There’s so much of him to taste and to kiss, and Even almost has a conniption when he notices the v-lines by his hips. He has to kiss them, he has to.

Isak’s dick jumps as he does so, and Even’s close enough that the tip of it slides against his cheek, so Even just turns his head from Isak’s hip to wrap his lips around Isak’s dick instead.

Isak clearly wasn’t expecting that. He makes a surprised, strangled sound and pulls at Even’s hair with both hands.

Even wraps one hand around the base of Isak’s dick and lets the other one slide up languidly from Isak’s knee to his thigh, feeling how Isak is slowly getting slick with sweat under him. He can hear Isak coming apart beneath him in the way his moans are getting louder and how he’s swearing under his breath and Even loves it.

He grinds down into the bed and that alerts him to his own neglected dick, which Even can feel is pulsing with need, reminding him of how badly he needs to get inside of Isak. So he lets go of Isak for a second to grab the lube and condoms, and to rid himself of his own briefs. He can’t take his eyes of Isak, he’s so beautiful lying there like that, all his.

He takes a couple of pillows and motions for Isak to let him put them under him. Isak looks at him like he thinks he’s lost his mind, but he lets him and when Even pulls back it’s clear that Isak’s caught on and Even can see him blushing.

Even lies down on top of Isak to not make him feel so exposed and says, “It’ll make it so much easier for us this way. Unless you want to be on all fours?”

Honestly, Even would prefer to be able to look at Isak when he’s inside of him, so he’s pretty relieved when Isak shakes his head and whispers, “I want to be able to see you. It’s just… a lot.”

He bites his lip nervously and Even can’t have that, so he leans in to kiss Isak again and whispers, “You look so beautiful like this,” and he has so many things he wants to say but he’s interrupted by Isak who rolls his eyes at him and pushes at him playfully.

“Jesus Christ, you are the most extra fucker alive!” he laughs and Even revels in how easy it is to make Isak laugh and how fast he made him forget about his nerves.

He doesn’t deny it though. He’s never been like this before, never spent this much effort on anybody, but he’s never felt like this before either. So he guesses it adds up.

Even is done waiting now, he really needs to get this going as he’s been hard for a while now and his balls are starting to ache. So he kisses Isak’s smile away, enjoys how much easier it is for him to fit between Isak’s thighs now that Isak’s hips are tilted a bit with the help of the pillows.

Isak hitches up his legs, opens up to Even more, and on the next roll of his hips the tip of Even’s dick slides behind Isak’s balls and brushes over his hole and they groan into each other’s mouths.

God, they haven’t even started yet and Even is already on the edge, just from this, just from being so close to Isak. He almost feels like he’s the virgin, having such a hard time controlling himself. It should be easier for him, it normally is.

But this is different from all the other times. This actually means something to him. He wants to show Isak how much he means to him and he has to be careful with these thoughts, or he’s going to get too nervous again.

“Okay, okay,” Even says, trying to ignore how shaky his voice sounds, while at the same time hoping that Isak won’t hear it either.

The lube is still within reach from where he dropped it onto the bed, so he gets up on his knees enough for him to free his hands to pour some over his fingers. He drenches them in it, wants be on the safe side, but a few dollops slip through his fingers and land on Isak’s stomach.

Isak’s abs contract deliciously and he hisses, “Cold!” through his teeth, so Even makes sure to rub his fingers together to heat the lube up a little.  

As soon as he starts circling Isak’s rim he can feel him shake a bit under him. He doesn’t ask if Isak’s ready, he’s had his fingers in his ass before, so he’s quite sure that Isak would let him know if that was the case, instead he just slides the first one in all the way to the knuckle in one go.

Isak moans, takes it so well that Even has to grab his dick to squeeze the base. He needs to hold it off, needs to calm down if he’s going to be worth anything to Isak when he gets inside of him.

He starts fucking Isak slowly with his finger, just making him get used to the intrusion and making him ready for another one. And Even wishes he had more patience, wishes he could take his time with this, but he’s already so turned on that as soon as it feels like Isak might be ready for another one, he goes for it.

The clench around his fingers makes him grit his teeth and he can feel himself flushing from head to toe. There are actual beads of sweat running down his temples and Even’s sure he must look a mess because he certainly feels like one.

He’s starting to think that he should’ve taken the time to get himself off earlier. He’s riding the edge of desperation, constantly too close for comfort, and he hates it. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be the cool one, the one with the experience and the knowledge and he was going to use it to blow Isak’s mind.

Instead he’s the one who’s falling apart, just from this, just from the clench of Isak’s ass around his fingers and the sight of them there, while Isak is lying there looking comfortable and just turned on enough. He doesn’t look desperate or frantic, although he certainly seems like he’s enjoying himself. Even isn’t complaining about _that_.

He’s truly not sure he will survive this night.

But he grits his teeth, tries to act like he’s still cool about it and asks, “Do you need another one, or are you good to go?”

And he’s completely torn about what kind of answer he wants out of Isak. It seems like both would be really good, but also equally bad. He’s not sure he’s ready for either.

“I’m good. So good,” Isak breathes and _oh_. Isak sounding like that is seriously throwing a wrench in Even’s plans to last.

He sits back, rests his ass on his feet, pretends to be fumbling for the condom while he’s really just taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself.

He should probably tell Isak to wait a few minutes, but Isak looks at him like he’s getting a little bit eager himself. He’s not really sure if Isak would understand the desperation that’s crawling under his skin, he’s afraid it would make Isak nervous again, so he decides to push through it. Surely, he’s been through worse kinds of torture.

Even finally reaches for the condom and just the act of putting it on makes him clench in every muscle. He can feel another bead of sweat roll down his back and he feels so overly sensitive everywhere that it’s just on the verge of too much. And he’s not even touching Isak yet.

He puts more lube on and is actually glad for the coldness of it as it seems to push him back from the edge just a smidgen.

Isak shifts on the bed, makes himself more comfortable on the pillows by opening his legs a bit more, and Even makes the mistake of looking down at Isak’s spread legs. His hole is glistening and perfect and pink and Even is shaking with the need to come now, the small reprieve from the lube totally forgotten.

“Okay,” he whispers, more to himself than Isak and then he gets down on top of Isak again.

Isak tries to kiss him, but Even is too far gone, can’t really kiss back at this point although he would love for that to distract him. He lines himself up, and starts pushing in.

Isak is so tight that it’s basically too much. Even can’t really get through the tight pucker and slips against his crack a few times before the tip finally catches on Isak’s rim. Isak hisses through his teeth at it, and Even can feel the tension in him.

That seems to disperse the clouds in his mind a bit, enough that he finally looks down at Isak who is looking at him with big eyes but a frown on his forehead. Even reaches down to kiss it, to kiss the tip of his nose and finally his lips.

“Relax, baby,” he whispers into Isak’s mouth and he can feel Isak’s exhale wash over his face.

It calms him down even more, having to take care of Isak pushes him away from the edge, and he can feel Isak unclench around him. So he pushes in a bit more, just small thrusts that get him a little bit further in with every roll of his hips.

He’s already in heaven, Isak feels so good around him, too good, with just the small part of him that’s in. Even tries to grit his teeth through it, tries to think of Isak’s grandmother or anything that could make him last, he’s just too close.

He’s not even halfway in when Isak clenches around him and makes a sound of discomfort in his throat that Even hardly registers.

That clench pushes him over the edge and he has just enough presence of mind to hastily pull out so he doesn’t just bury himself in Isak as he starts coming. He’s running on instinct, gets a hand around himself and roughly strokes himself through the orgasm. He fills the condom completely, comes way too much under the circumstances, when he has a disappointed Isak lying under him.

As soon as he’s done, he collapses on top of Isak, out of breath and with no strength left in his body. He’s shaking and panting and sweating, and he feels so goddamn ashamed that he can’t look Isak in the eye. He buries his head in Isak’s shoulder and is so disappointed in himself that he’s surprised he isn’t crying. He feels like crying. He just ruined it all.

This was supposed to be good for Isak, he had this plan in his head where he was supposed to make Isak come on his dick, preferably a couple of times, before he came himself. That was the plan. Now it’s all over prematurely, like he really is the goddamn virgin instead of Isak.

“Jesus Christ, I’m so fucking sorry,” he finally manages to pant into Isak’s shoulder and he still can’t look him in the eye.

But Isak surprises him by putting his legs and arms around him, one hand in his hair as he hugs Even close with his entire body.

“Don’t be sorry,” he whispers into Even’s ear. ”You were perfect.”

And Even can’t help but huff out a laugh at that, his ears must be deceiving him. His surprise at Isak’s words makes him leave the comfort of his shoulder to get up enough to be able to look at Isak.

He looks so gorgeous under him, flushed cheeks and puffy lips and Even feels bad all over again.

“You can’t possibly mean that,” he says incredulously. “That was as far from perfect as you can get.”

Isak smiles prettily at him and strokes his hair back. He leans up to kiss him and he stays there for a while. Kisses him in a way that makes Even’s toes curl and Isak keeps stroking his back and his hair and he’s still squeezing him tight with his body.

When Isak pulls back Even feels dazed from it. Can hardly remember his embarrassment from just moments before and he can’t help but look at Isak like he’s evertyhing.

“It was, believe me. Besides, it’s not over yet is it?” Isak says and has a gleam in his eye that makes Even’s dick twitch again.

Even can’t help but smile at Isak, so fucking relieved that he almost can’t stand it and then he leans in to kiss Isak again.

“Fuck no,” is his answer when he finally pulls back.

Even gets rid of the condom and dives back in to kiss Isak again. He rolls them over, settles Isak on top of him so he can rest his hips and legs a bit. The slide of their sweaty bodies against each other feels so good and this time Even feels more on top of things, so to speak.

The edge of his desperation is gone and instead he’s there, in the present with Isak, not so lost in his head and his body anymore. And he revels in every sound he’s able to pull out of Isak, in the feel of their skin against each other, in how perfect Isak’s lips feel against his.

Isak’s erection is sliding against his abs and it’s clear that Isak is riding the edge of desperation by now as well.

“You want me to help you with that?” Even says in a tone of voice he hopes sounds seductive. He can’t hide his surprise when Isak shakes his head.

“No. I want to come with you inside me,” he says with his eyes closed, just says it like it’s nothing, like he hasn’t just turned Even’s life upside down with that statement.

Even groans hard and long, enough to make his throat a bit sore with it, and his dick is hard and good to go again.

“Okay, yeah, let’s do it,” he says and starts reaching for the condoms again.

The sound of Isak giggling on top of him makes his head spin. Jesus Christ, he just can’t help how hard he’s falling for this boy, doesn’t even want to stop himself even though he knows he should.

If Even had any sense at all he would’ve stopped himself right at the start, he already knew then that he was in trouble. But lying here, with Isak sitting on top of him like this, he just can’t find it in him to regret it. Any of it.

He rolls the condom on and looks up at Isak.

“Do you want to do it like this?” he asks.

Isak looks like he doesn’t quite know what to answer and Even gives him space, lets him think about his answer. He‘s suddenly happy that he’s already come so he doesn’t feel so frantic anymore, that there’s at least a semblance of control in him now. So he lies there happily, looks at Isak and strokes his strong thighs with his hands.

He almost misses the nod Isak finally gives him, but he doesn’t miss how that nod makes Isak’s cheeks blush.

Isak may look nervous but he doesn’t really act it when he takes the lube and pours way too much over Even’s dick. He puts the lube down and starts stroking Even to get his dick wet and then he uses that hand to reach behind himself.

Even’s heart stops when Isak’s mouth goes slack and he moans. Even is pretty sure that Isak is fingering himself, maybe checking how ready he still is but he has to _know_ , has to feel.

He sits up a bit, just enough that he can reach behind Isak as well, and he flushes all over as he feels Isak’s fingers disappearing into himself. It’s so hot and Even can’t help but rub at Isak’s rim, wishing he could put his own fingers inside of him as well, to feel the heat and the clench, and just like that that ounce of control is gone and he’s close to frantic again.

He lies back down and mutters a “Come on. Come on, Isak,” and Isak moans at that and breathes _yeah_ and gets up on his knees.

As he starts to sink down on Even, Even has to fight every instinct and every urge in him to keep still. He desperately wants to pull up his knees and just bury himself to the hilt inside of Isak, he feel so good, so perfect.

But Isak is taking his time with it. Just slowly, slowly sinking down, one millimetre at a time and Even is sweating through his efforts of keeping still.

Finally, after a small eternity, Even’s all the way inside with Isak resting on top of his hips and his thighs are shaking.

Isak looks overwhelmed. He just sits there, keeping still, and Even wants to bite his fist, has to do _something_ , to keep himself from just holding on to Isak’s hips and giving it to him.

Even can’t help the litany of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ that spills from his lips, the only outlet he has left.

“Yeah,” Isak says, and it’s so ridiculous that he agrees with him like that, like he’s feeling just as much as Even is, but that’s impossible, because the tightness of Isak’s ass is _everything_.

When Isak starts to experimentally roll his hips Even just can’t keep still anymore. He puts his hands on Isak’s waist and guides him into a dirty grind that knocks the air out of Even’s lungs.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he moans and can’t help but thrust shallowly into Isak.

“Yeah,” Isak says again, this time his voice is rough and low and it feels like a punch to the gut, the realisation that Isak is really enjoying this too.

He leans down to kiss Even and Even suddenly has a lot more room to start grinding up into Isak. He kisses the moans right out of Isak, swallows them up and it feels like food on an empty stomach.

The kisses are turning less and less coordinated until it’s just them breathing into each other’s mouths. Even can’t help but look at Isak, take in every minute detail of how he looks mid-pleasure like this.

His eyes are closed like he’s too far gone on it to be able to sense the rest of the world. And Even really likes that. Really, really likes that. That right now he’s all Isak can perceive.

Even’s thrusts are turning rougher but fortunately Isak doesn’t seem to mind, lies down on top of Even and hides his face in Even’s shoulder. He moans right into Even’s ear and Even’s hands fly to Isak’s shoulders on their own accord to get more leverage to push him down onto his dick.

They stay like that for a few thrusts, until it feels like Isak is squirming out of his arms, like he has to move. Even reluctantly lets go a little, slows down his thrusts so they’re almost back to the dirty grinds from before and he can feel Isak take a deep breath and then lean back.

He rolls his hips, seems to let his body decide for him what to do next because he slowly continues to lean back until he’s resting his hands on Even’s thighs.

And he looks so good like that, body fully on display for Even, head thrown back in ecstasy, and Even is suddenly that much closer to losing it again. Just from the picture Isak paints like that.

Everything about him is long lines, from his neck on display to how his chest is thrust out by the way he’s putting weight on Even’s thighs. Even can hardly hold back, has to touch, has to make sure that he has been everywhere, that Isak will remember him all over when they’re done.

His hands slide easily, reverently over Isak’s smooth skin, over his chest, his shoulders, his abs until he reaches the coarseness of the hair on his legs. He scratches at it with his nails, enjoys the tingle it leaves behind on the palms of his hands. He wants to feel everything, wishes he would be able to remember every little detail of Isak.

He sits up so he can kiss Isak. He has to have his lips on him and he starts working on a hickey right below Isak’s right clavicle. His hands slide up Isak’s thighs to grab onto his ass, and he uses the grip to work Isak harder against him.

He must be doing something right, must touch something good inside of Isak, because he clenches hard around Even’s dick while he moans prettily into the room. His dick leaves a trail of precum behind on Even’s abs, and it’s so wet and inviting that Even is almost sorry that he can’t reach down and taste it. Almost. He’d rather be doing this.

The added clench, the sounds Isak is making, the way his skin feels against Even is almost too much. He’s already sensitive, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, knows it won’t be long before he’s falling and he so wants Isak to join him.

He tightens his grip on Isak’s ass, opens him up so he can get further inside of him and he just manages to pant out, “Touch yourself, please, Isak.”

He’s almost afraid that Isak is too far gone himself to hear him, afraid that he will somehow have to let go of Isak’s perfect ass to take care of Isak himself, so he’s almost close to tears from relief when Isak lets go of his thigh with one hand and wraps it around himself.

Even can’t help but look down at the sight Isak makes like that. He’s stroking himself fast and efficiently and it makes heat pool in Even’s stomach to see it. It’s not hard to sense the desperation behind the speed Isak is stroking himself with and it just pushes Even so much closer to the edge to see his own excitement mirrored in Isak like that.

He tilts his head so he can finally get his lips on Isak’s and he pushes his tongue into his mouth. He needs to taste him, needs to suck the orgasm out of him in some way.

Isak comes like that.

With Even’s tongue in his mouth, with his own hand stroking his dick and Even’s buried so deep inside him that Even almost can’t breathe with the added clench Isak’s orgasm provides. He revels in how Isak paints his chest and abs with his cum and just keeps licking into Isak’s mouth.

He pushes through it, really wants to be able to guide Isak past this, knows how much more intense an orgasm feels when you have something in your ass, but he just can’t.

There’s no more to give for Even, he can’t focus on anything except how tight Isak is around him, and the heat and the fluttering of Isak’s walls pushes him closer and closer.

He has a fleeting thought that he hopes he isn’t hurting Isak by now, but as soon as Isak is done painting him with cum he settles on Even’s lap and starts rolling his hips again. Helping Even get off as well.

It’s all too much, Isak is too perfect for him. The best fit in every possible way it seems, the rolls of his hips are driving him crazy, are making his balls pull up tight and the coil in his stomach tighten until it’s almost unbearable.

Even’s making sounds he wishes he couldn’t hear and he’s sure he’s not a pretty sight like this. But Isak just keeps grinding his hips, clenching around him, and it’s really doing it for Even. With one last desperate shove he pushes himself as far inside Isak as he can possibly get and then he falls off the edge as well.

He comes and comes, empties himself inside the condom again, his hips moving jerkily as they try to drill even further into Isak and Isak just takes it all, takes everything Even has to give him.

He’s breathing into Even’s ear, like he’s out of breath from Even coming inside him and Even has to clench his eyes to not escape his body.

He feels raw and inside out when he finally stops coming, and it’s like he’s a doll with its cords cut as he falls back onto the bed ungracefully. There’s just no strength left in him.

He’s shaking again, out of breath and sweaty, but he feels so good. His entire body tingles with remnants of pleasure and his dick still twitches inside of Isak.

Isak follows him down, keeping as close to Even as he can, and he kisses him softly on the cheeks, on his chin, on his forehead until Even has enough presence of mind to start kissing back.

They kiss for a long time, and it’s soft and everything that Even could ever possibly wish for.

He feels like his emotions are running amok, totally out of control. He wants to tell them to calm down, he only has this for one more day, maybe two if he’s lucky. He really shouldn’t get so attached. But it’s hard not to, when Isak is right here in his arms. Kissing him like this means all to him as well.

And he realises that he can stop fighting it, because it’s already happened.

He’s already fallen.

\--||--

Unfortunately, Even hardly sees Isak in the next two days. His grandmother is taking up all his time, complaining that she hasn’t seen him enough in the time he’s been here, and Even can’t really blame her.

They’re in constant contact through text and Even almost feels bad for his friends that they have to put up with him moping and looking at his phone all the time. But he kind of figures that they might as well get used to it. He’s probably going to be doing that a lot from now on.

He knows that Isak is leaving in a few hours, and he’s been texting him, trying to get him to escape just for a few minutes so they can say goodbye. He really needs to hold Isak, to kiss him at least one more time.

He can’t stand the thought of that not being possible, he’s not sure he really made enough of an effort to memorize the last kiss they had. He’s afraid that if that kiss was to be their last one, it happened without Even recognising it as such at the time.

When he gets a text from Isak that says that he has a few minutes to meet, Even doesn’t even hesitate. He leaves his friends without giving them an excuse and goes to find Isak at their rock immediately, his heart soaring when he sees Isak there.

He’s like a breath of fresh air, and Even can’t believe how much he’s missed him already, even though it’s only been a couple of days since they saw each other last.

As soon as Isak sees him he steps up to him and kisses him. And it’s a kiss to end all kisses. It’s almost enough that Even can feel his eyes getting wet. He just doesn’t want to say goodbye.

They kiss for a while, and it’s soft and not as urgent as Even would’ve imagined it to be. Not when they only have a few minutes left before Isak has to go.

When they pull apart, Isak leans in to rest his forehead against Even’s and caresses his cheek with his thumb.

“Thank you for this summer,” he says in a low voice, almost a whisper. Like if he doesn’t speak up they can almost pretend that they’re the only two people in the world.

“Isak…” Even whispers back, but cannot possibly continue.

His chest is tight and he almost feels like he can’t breathe. He tries to smile at Isak but he’s not sure what kind of grimace his face is making.

But Isak must see something he likes in it, because he tilts his head to kiss Even again and then he leans away.

“I have to go now,” he says and he sounds so sad saying it that Even has to swallow the dryness in his mouth.

He has something he needs to say. Something he can’t let Isak leave without letting him know.

“Promise me you’ll get out of there,” he says and he puts his hands on Isak’s upper arms to keep him there in front of him, to keep him from escaping. It’s so important that he hears this. “Promise me you’ll find somewhere else to stay. I can’t stand the thought of you going back to that.”

Isak looks at him in wonder, like he doesn’t get why Even would get so worked up about this.

Even can feel his heart beat too fast and his skin tingle with an urgency he doesn’t understand, but it’s so important to him for Isak to get this. There’s so much more he wants to say, so many words pressing on him, too many probably as they can’t seem to find their way out.

“Go find somewhere you won’t be ashamed of being who you are,” Even finally says, almost a whisper, and pulls Isak in, hugs him close like he could protect him from the entire world by clinging to him enough.

But he can’t. He knows he can’t. In the end he has to let go of this boy who’s started to mean everything to him, who has taken up so much room inside of him in so little time that Even would never have imagined it possible.

They slowly extricate themselves from each other, limb by limb, until their foreheads are the last thing touching. They stay like that for a few seconds and then Isak gently pulls away.

He looks at Even for a few seconds longer, like he has something to say but just can’t find a way to say it either, and then he smiles that small private smile at Even and Even studiously ignores how wet his own eyes are. The same way Isak is clearly ignoring his.

Even smiles back, it’s just not possible for him not to.

Isak turns around and starts walking away. And it’s like every step Isak takes leaves Even more and more hollow, like he’s taking some part of Even away with him.

Even feels like the biggest cliché there is, feels like the star in one of his favourite movies, but he wishes he didn’t. He would rather have Isak near him and never experience this kind of tragedy himself. But clearly in this case, he’s not the director of his own life.

Isak looks back at him a couple of times, and Even smiles back everytime he does, keeps standing there, determined to keep looking until he can’t see Isak anymore.

They didn’t say goodbye to each other. And this doesn’t really feel like a goodbye either. It feels like a _see you later_.

But even if it’s not really a goodbye, it doesn’t stop the tears from falling down Even’s cheeks either. Or the pain that threatens to overwhelm him.

Even already misses him. It’s only been minutes, how will he possibly survive until he can see Isak again? Because if there’s one thing Even is certain of, it’s that they’ll meet again.

Surely, the universe wouldn’t be cruel enough to keep them apart forever.

**A year later.**

Even is standing with his phone against his ear, clutching the letter in his hand. He’s jumping on his feet, so fucking excited his body is tingling with it. It’s almost too much. The phone rings and rings and it feels like an eternity before it gets picked up at the other end.

Even doesn’t even wait until they start speaking before he’s shouting into his phone, “Baby, I got in!! I got into uni in Oslo!! I’m coming, baby!!”

And he lets the laugh he’s been keeping in since he opened the letter overtake him, and it’s not too much anymore.

No way this is a universe that they don’t end up together in.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2 things for those who are curious; No, Trinnsø doesn't really exist, I totally made it up. And yes, the title is from that song, sorrynotsorry, it just fit, okay...? ;) ;)
> 
> As always kudos and comments make me really happy. :D
> 
> I’m [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com) on Tumblr as well, and I’m always up for talking about Skam and especially Evak. Come play! :) :)


End file.
